Car Crash
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Yumi and Hiroki are involved with a car crash. That's all I'm saying. Read and find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first Code Lyoko fanfictions so please be nice and let me know if I should continue in a review!

Yumi's POV

I was on my way to school with my annoying little brother Hiroki.

_CRASH!_

There was this big loud noise and then a car came our way.

"Hiroki!" I yelled pulling him out of the way. When I got him out of the way, the car ran over my leg. I wanted to scream in pain, but I didn't. My only concern right now was Hiroki.

"Yumi!" He yelled. He looked at me and tried to sit up.

"No stay down. Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I was thinking about calling mom and dad but then my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Ulrich. I knew I had to answer it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Yumi. Why aren't you at school yet?" He asked me.

"Um… I got side tracked… do you think you could tell my teachers that I'm going to be a little late?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yumi, what's going on? Are you ok?" he asked in a rush.

"The truth? No. There was this car that ran off the side of the road and when I tried to pull Hiroki out of the way, it ran over my leg… I think I can still walk though. I'll try to get there. Just tell my teachers I'm going to be a little late." I told him.

"Where are you? I'll come get you and Hiroki." He said. Then I heard Jeremy in the background asking what was going on. Then Ulrich told him that he would explain on the way. I knew once he set his mind to something like this, there was no going back.

"I'm about two blocks from the school. Someone already called 911 I think. I can hear sirens in the distance. Hurry please." I told him as someone came up to me. "Hang on Ulrich someone's trying to talk to me." I told him. Then I turned to the person.

"Are you ok miss?" She asked me.

"Yea I'm fine. It's my brother I'm worried about. He said he's not hurt but…" I told her.

"Don't worry an ambulance is on the way." She said.

"My friend is on his way here to help me get to school. I'll be fine. In fact there he is now." I said surprisingly as Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd and Aelita came running to me.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted. I waved to them. When they arrived at my side, Ulrich helped me sit up and Jeremy took care of Hiroki. "Are you injured anywhere?"

"Only my leg is. I'm more worried about Hiroki." I told him. He looked at my leg and then stood up and went over to look at Hiroki with Jeremy. After a couple of minutes, I got anxious. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. A couple of scratches but other than that nothing to worry about." Ulrich told me.

"Good." I said relieved. Then the ambulance showed up.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked us as he ran over.

"Yea." I told him. "Just look over my little brother Hiroki."

"Yumi I told you I'm fine." Hiroki told me. Then he turned to the paramedic. "The car ran over my sister's leg."

"Get a gurney!" The paramedic shouted to the other. I heard him say ok. Aelita, who was standing a couple feet away, was looking really worried. I motioned her over and she followed suit.

"Are you alright?" she asked in her usual worried tone. I nodded and she gave a slight sigh of relief. Odd came over and put his arm around Aelita comfortingly. I thought that it was cute. But I also knew that Aelita likes Jeremy and vice versa. Plus the fact that their posing as cousins so that Aelita could go to school at Kadic.

"Don't worry Aelita. They'll both be fine. If I know Yumi, it takes more than a crushed leg to get her down." Odd told her. "And that's why I'm going to shut up now before she totally kicks my butt." He added quickly after he saw the look I was giving him. That's when Aelita started to laugh at Odd's expense.

"Hey who's side are you on anyway Aelita?" Odd asked her jokingly. This just made her laugh more. Even I laughed. Odd crossed his arms and fake pouted but eventually couldn't contain himself any longer because he burst out laughing too. Then the paramedics came over with the gurney. They slid me on it and they put me in the ambulance and let Hiroki ride along with me. They also let Ulrich ride along because they thought that he was my boyfriend. Well… we kind of are, but we didn't tell each other that. They told Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy to go back to school.

Odd's POV 

"I really hope that Yumi's going to be ok." Aelita said. She looked like she was going to cry. I put my arm around her again.

"Don't worry princess. Like I said before, it takes more than a crushed leg to get Yumi down." I told her. At least I don't have to worry about her hitting me. Just then, Aelita slapped me. Hard. "What was that for?" I asked her.

"Don't you care about your friends?" she asked. Jeremy was staring at her like she was xana or something.

"Of course I do Aelita. I do care about her. I just know that's she's really strong and she's not ganna let this get to her. Remember how she acted back there? She kept saying that she was fine and she was more concerned about Hiroki. Hiroki wasn't even hurt except for a couple of scratches remember?" I told her while choosing my words carefully in hopes that she wouldn't hit me again.

"I know but… it's just that… well she's one of my best friends and I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want anything to happen to you guys either." She told us. I couldn't believe it. I gave her a hug then backed off so Jeremy wouldn't slap me. It's more embarrassing to get slapped by a girl, but it's still embarrassing to get slapped by a guy. Jeremy hugged her after I let go and stared daggers at me. I held up my arms in surrender while Aelita wasn't looking.

"Odd's right Aelita. Yumi will be fine. She's tough remember? If she can't make it through this, then xana's on the side of good." Jeremy said. I laughed at that to try to lighten the mood. Aelita cracked a smile. Yay it worked! But what Jeremy said it true. Xana will turn to the side of good before Yumi doesn't make it through this.

"You're right. Thanks guys." Aelita said to us both.

"Group hug!" I said loudly. Jeremy and Aelita laughed as I pulled them into a hug.

Thanks for reading chapter 1! I promise to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me how I did and if I should continue. I want to hear from you! Please also give me any ideas you can and I will take them into account and try to put it in the other chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2 Ambulance Ride!

Thanks for reading my previous chapter! Here's the next chap.  
>_<p>

Yumi's POV

Man… my leg hurts so badly, I thought as I laid on the gurney with Hiroki and Ulrich at my side. Ulrich was holding my hand, and Hiroki was just staring at me with worried eyes. I gave him a reassuring look, but he didn't look convinced at all.

Ulrich looked at me with more concern than Hiroki, and that look of seriousness that drives me insane. I tried to give him a look that said I was fine, but then he gave me a look that says don't lie to me. I sighed and looked away from them.

"Are you ok Yumi?" Ulrich asked me. I nodded my head, but soon regretted it; there was a big burst of pain, like a shockwave of electricity what X.A.N.A. uses to attack us when he possesses humans. It must have shown on my face because Ulrich was getting more worried by the minute and he kept asking if I was alright. I kept saying that I was fine, but he didn't believe me.

He put a hand on my head and kept it there for a minute.

"Ulrich I said that I was fine. My head hurts a little that's all." I told him. He sighed and held my hand again. I like it that way; holing my hand and just sitting next to me. Hiroki wasn't making any jokes about it, so I was happy… ish. The fact that Hiroki is still here kind of bothers me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this one was really short but I have that dreaded writers block, so suggestions will be very helpful!**


End file.
